


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 20

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [20]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Part 2 of the mid-season finale. The Rangers find the realm of wild magic to help unleash their owl spirit but it comes with a test. Will the Rangers succeed? Meanwhile Lilith tries to release her sister and confesses to her actions while The Emperor prepares to petrify Eda before the 'Day Of Unity'. Will Lilith be redeemed? Will Eda forgive her sister? And what plans does The Emperor have?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 20

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 20: The Curse Part 2  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity arrive at a large stone sacrophagus in the middle of an abandoned temple)  
Luz: Guys we’re here. This is where the compass led us.  
Willow: Lucky for you and Amity you guys have super speed to get us here quickly. But what does the compass say?  
(Luz then shakes the compass and it gives out a set of instructions)  
Luz: (Reads the instructions) ‘What you seek is inside. Open the tomb and you will find……… a world which is so divine.’ (Inhales nervously) Guys we have to see what’s inside.  
Gus: This is giving me the creeps already……… (Shivers as the cold air blows through him)  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then push open the lid of the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus then emanates a purplish light of energy coming out from it)  
Amity: (Gulps) It seems like it’s a portal to another realm. I’m not so sure if I want to step inside.  
Luz: (Holds Amity’s hand) Then we’ll do it together. (Offers her other hand to Willow) Ready?  
(Willow then holds Luz’s hand while Gus holds on to Willow’s other hand)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: 3……….. 2………….. 1…………………   
(The four of them jump inside the sarcophagus together simultaneously)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (As they fall into the deep abyss)  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then finally land. They seem to be in the middle of a dark and creepy forest where the trees have a black bark and have no leaves whilst the grass surrounding them is a dark shade of purple)  
Gus: Well this just moved up to number 1 on my ‘Creepiest places I’ve ever been to’ list.  
Willow: Hey it’s a realm where wild witches ran to hide from The Emperor. What did you expect cupcakes and laughter?  
Luz: Guys let’s be serious! We have to find whatever it is to harness our new powers and get outta here! Eda’s counting on us!  
Amity: Luz is right. Like she always is……………. (Lovestruck tone) But seriously we gotta move!  
(As they’re talking three figures approach them in a menacing tone)  
Figure #1: You kids shouldn’t be here!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then place themselves in a defensive stance in case the figures attack them)  
(Meanwhile back at The Conformatorium Emperor Bellows is approaching Eda who is chained up. He slams a plate of food right in front of Eda in a rather mocking fashion)  
Eda: Ughhhhh I hate the food here! Did by any chance you poisoned it?! (Sarcastic tone)  
Emperor Bellows: Oh it’s not poisoned I assure you. But it will be your last meal before I petrify you permanently like all the other rogue witches out there! I made it special for you because you will be petrified IN PUBLIC! Enjoy………. (Walks off menacingly)  
Eda: You know for someone who claims to be all knowing you are overlooking one thing.  
Emperor Bellows: And what would that be?  
Eda: It’s the fact that you underestimate the Rangers.  
Emperor Bellows: Brave of you to even assume that. (Walks off)  
Eda: (Whispers to herself) C’mon guys you can do it……………..  
(As Emperor Bellows is leaving Lilith then approaches him)  
Lilith: Emperor Bellows I want to have a word with her. Just between the both of us.  
Emperor Bellows: Alright but make it quick. (Slams the door shut)  
(Lilith then quickly uses her staff to shoot the chains which are restraining Eda)  
Eda: Wait what are you trying to do Lilith? (Suspicious tone)  
Lilith: What does it look like I’m doing I’m trying to break you out!  
(Eda is rather suspicious of her sister’s actions. Meanwhile back in the wild magic realm Luz, Willow, Amity and Gus are still surrounded by the three female figures)  
Figure #2: What brings you children here into The Realm Of Wild Magic?  
Luz: (Slightly nervous tone) We heard from our mentor that this is the place we need to go to enhance our Ranger powers.  
Figure #3: I see. It seems like we have found the chosen ones who are worthy of the Owl Gems. They are the only source of magic strong enough to take down The Emperor. My apologies dear students.  
(The three figures then reveal themselves. They are three tall and lanky witches with long white hair and faces which have permanently been stuck in a ‘crying’ state bearing an uncanny resemblance to Emperor Bellows’s petrification machine)  
Crying witch #1: Hello my dear students. Let us introduce ourselves.  
Crying witch #2: We are the three sisters of wild magic! We used to be the most powerful magic users in The Boiling Isles but when Emperor Bellows came into power and captured all wild magic he turned our bodies into stone and used our powers as his own Petrification Machine!  
Crying witch #3: Fortunately we were able to remove our souls and our spirits now reside in this realm where all wild witches who were able to prevent their souls from being captured now call their home!  
Luz: Woah that’s cool. But with all due respect we don’t have much time! Whatever powers you are giving us we need it right now!  
Crying witch #1: Patience young human! To get your powers you need to pass our test before you can get rewarded.  
Amity: So what’s the test?  
Crying witch #2: The test will be about the owl spirit that’s inside you. You’ve always had those powers in your gems but your inner demons and fears are holding you back from them.   
Gus: Hello do you know who we are? We’re the Power Rangers you can throw anything at us! We’re not afraid of anything.  
Crying witch #3: I like your confidence young one but everyone is afraid of something. True courage is learning to face your fears. And that is exactly what you guys will be doing.  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then gulp rather nervously anxious on what awaits them)  
Crying witch #1: You there! (Points at Willow) You will be the first to be tested.  
Willow: (Steps forward rather nervously) So what do you want me to do?  
Crying witch #1: Close your eyes.  
(Willow then closes her eyes as instructed. The witch then uses her magic to make her disappear)  
Luz, Gus and Amity: Wait what? (Notices Willow just disappeared right in front of their eyes)  
(Willow then opens her eyes. She realises that she is now transported into an indoor garden full of beautiful plants)  
Willow: (Looks around) Hmmmm this place looks pretty nice. What am I even supposed to do?  
(Willow then notices something crawling on a nearby plant. She notices that it’s a ladybug)  
Willow: Ladybug AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Looks around only to see ladybugs crawling all over the place)  
(Back at the realm Luz, Gus and Amity are still wondering what happened to Willow)  
Gus: What did you do you Willow?! (Looks around nervously)  
Crying witch #2: Willow has gone on her journey! And now it’s your turn. Close your eyes boy.  
(Gus then closes his eyes as the witch transports him to another place)  
(Gus then opens his eyes. He notices that he’s in his house filled with decorations and wearing a party hat)  
Gus: Where am I? (Notices he has a party hat on and takes it off) Wait this is just like my 5th birthday where……………. Where………….. (Realises that something bad is gonna happen)  
(All of a sudden a light then switches open revealing a clown waving back at Gus)  
Clowny: Happy birthday Augustus! I’m your new friend Clowny the Clown!  
Gus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and curls up in fear)  
(Back at the realm Luz and Amity are waiting for their turn)  
Amity: Whatever you got I’m ready. (Takes a step forward)  
Crying witch #3: If you say so. Close your eyes.  
(Amity then closes her eyes as the witch transports her to another place)  
(Amity then opens her eyes. She realises that she is standing at the porch of her front door)  
Amity: Why am I here? (Looks around nervously)  
(Amity sees Luz approaching her. She gets rather confused on what’s going on)  
Amity: Luz you’re here! So does that mean………….  
Luz: Amity listen. Thanks for the letter but……………… I don’t want to be with you. (Tears the letter apart)  
(Amity then picks up the letter. She realises that it is a love letter addressed to Luz written by her)  
Amity: (Gasps) Luz noooooo…………….. (Tries reaching out to her)  
(As she does so she notices silhouettes of her family and friends surrounding her)  
Mr Blight: Amity Blight you dating a human girl?  
Mrs Blight: Have you lost your pride?  
Edric: Wow she got stood up big time………………  
Emira: Yeah no Blight ever gets stood up. What a disappointment!  
Boscha: You like the human girl?! What a loser!  
Skara: We don’t make friends with losers like her!  
(The six of them then start laughing at Amity. Their laughter then consumes Amity making her disturbed)  
Mr Blight, Mrs Blight, Edric, Emira, Boscha and Skara: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
Amity: (Covers her ears) Noooooo please stop!!!!!!!  
(Back at the realm Luz is the only one left remaining)  
Luz: Guess I’m next. Bring it on! (Confidently steps forward)  
Crying witch #1: Very well if you insist.  
(Luz then closes her eyes as the witch transports her to another place)  
(Luz then opens her eyes. She notices she is at the porch at her house back on Earth)  
Luz: I’m back home. But why?  
(Luz then hears a voice calling her from the house. She notices it’s a silhouette of her mother Camilla)  
Camilla: Mija you’re back. So where have you been all this while?  
Luz: (Nervous tone) You know…………… summer camp………… (Smiles nervously)  
Camilla: No. I called them and they told me that you weren’t there. Have you been LYING TO ME MIJA!!!!!!   
(The house then starts shaking vigorously as Camilla’s silhouette turns into a more intimidating form)  
Luz: Noooooooo Mama!!!! (Falls to the ground in fear)  
Camilla: WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME LUZ!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As the house shakes even more vigorously)  
(Meanwhile back in Willow’s test Willow is trying to find a way out)  
Willow: (Breathes heavily) I see a door. That should be the way out.  
(As Willow is walking towards the door she notices swarms of ladybugs crawling all over the plants and the ground below)  
Willow: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Screams in terror)  
(Back in Gus’s test Gus is still curled up on the floor in fear)  
Clowny: Come on Augustus don’t be scared! I just want to give you something!  
Gus: (Covers his face in terror) No please get away from me! Mummy, Daddy, help me I’m scared!  
(Back in Amity’s test Amity is still lying on the ground in shame getting belittled by her family and friends)  
Boscha: It’s already bad enough to get rejected but to get rejected by a human, that’s a whole new low!  
(The silhouettes keep on laughing at Amity)  
Skara: And we can’t be friends with someone that low!  
Amity: You’re right guys! I am a loser…………….. (Hoping that it would shut them up)  
Mrs Blight: A loser??? That word has no place in the Blight family!  
Mr Blight: And you know the rules. Whoever attempts to spoil the Blight family name will be DISOWNED!!!!!!  
(The silhouettes keep on laughing)  
Amity: Mum, Dad, don’t throw me out! Please stop laughing at me!!!!! (Covers her ears)  
(Back in Luz’s test Luz is still rooted to the ground in fear of her mother’s scolding)  
Camilla: WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME MIJA!!!! HOW COULD YOU BREAK YOUR MOTHER’S HEART!!!!!!!!!!!  
Luz: No Mama I didn’t mean to. Please don’t………………….  
Camilla: I DON’T CARE!!!!! COME HERE AND TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
Luz: No………………. No…………………….. (Starts hyperventilating)  
(Back at the Conformatorium Lilith is helping Eda to escape)  
Eda: (Suspicious and angry tone) Okay why are you helping me now?! You wanted to capture me all these years and now that you finally do you suddenly want to HELP ME?!   
Lilith: (Sighs remorsefully) Listen…………. I’m sorry Edalyn for everything I did to you and the kids. I just wanted to heal you from your curse and I just wanted the gems because that was what The Emperor wanted and I was just following his instructions. I may have went a little bit too far in my obsession to take you down. I’m really sorry for hurting you Edalyn! (Sobs)  
Eda: Apology NOT accepted! And also I heard that YOU were the one who cursed me! How can I forgive you for doing such a thing to me! TELL ME WHY YOU CURSED ME!!!!! NOW!!!!!  
Lilith: (Sighs remorsefully as she wipes her tears) Alright guess it’s time I confess. I know we were the best of friends when we were younger.   
(Both Lilith and Eda flashback about the times when they were younger)  
Lilith: And even though you were better than me you always wanted to be by my side. But on the day of the tryouts there was a problem…………….  
(They then flashback to the day of the tryouts)  
Coven Guard: There is only one spot available. You will duel tomorrow and the winner will join our ranks!  
Lilith: (Narrating) And even though you were younger you worked twice as hard and you were clearly stronger. And as Emperor Bellows said ‘To be great you have to make sacrifices.’ So I did what I had to do in that situation.  
(The flashback then shows Lilith taking a scroll in the night market covered in a hood. She is then shown entering Eda’s room when she is asleep and casts the curse on Eda)  
Lilith: (Narrating) So I did what I did. I thought it was only going to last for a day. But…………..  
(The flashback then shows both Lilith and Eda facing each other in a duel. Lilith then charges towards Eda but Eda signals her to stop)  
Lilith: Haaaaaa!!!!!! (Charges at Eda)  
Eda: No! (Signals at Lilith to stop)   
(Lilith then stops dead on her tracks)  
Eda: I refuse to battle my sister! (Approaches Lilith and talks to her personally) I decided that covens aren’t really my style! (Nudges Lilith) Don’t forget me when you’re a big shot! (Walks away smiling)  
Lilith: (Narrating) But then it happened……………  
(Eda then feels uneasy. She falls to the ground and transforms into her cursed form)  
Eda: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and transforms into the Owl Beast)  
Audience: That girl is a monster!!!!! (Starts throwing rocks at Eda)  
(This causes Eda to run away in shame)  
Lilith: Edalyn!!!!! (Tries running to her but gets stopped by a Coven Guard)  
Coven Guard: (Raises Lilith’s left arm) Lilith Clawthorne, we welcome you to the Emperor’s Coven!  
(The audience then cheers for her as Lilith looks at Eda running away in shame)  
(Scene then cuts back to the present)  
Lilith: And that was what happened. I joined the Emperor’s Coven and the rest is history. All I wanted to do was help you but I did nothing but the opposite. I deserve to be petrified not you!  
Eda: Oh ya think?! You cursed me, tried to arrest me a hundred times and sent monsters to kill me and those kids you totally deserve it! But I admire the fact that you’re helping me.  
Lilith: It’s the least I could do. But we don’t have much time.  
(As Lilith is trying to break Eda free the door then swings open. Emperor Bellows, War, Death, Warden Wrath and Kikimora are standing at the other side looking at Eda and Lilith rather suspiciously)  
Warden Wrath: Lilith’s trying to help The Owl Lady escape!  
Emperor Bellows: War, Death, restrain her!  
(War and Death then run to Lilith and chains her hands to prevent her from escaping)  
Lilith: Noooooo!!!!!! (Tries to break free) What are you gonna do to me?!!!  
Emperor Bellows: You’re gonna be rewarded just like a traitor deserves. Death, War, Warden Wrath head on up to prepare for the Petrification Ceremony! And Kiki, prepare the Petrification Machine!  
Kikimora: Yes my lord! (Walks off)  
(Eda and Lilith then notice that the floor below them is rising. The platform they’re standing on then stops at the roof of the Conformatorium where there is a crowd gathered to watch them petrified)  
Lilith: Guess this is how we go……………..  
Eda: (Whispers to herself) Come on Rangers………….   
(Back at Willow’s test Willow is about to reach the door)  
Willow: Almost there…………… (Looks around carefully for any ladybugs)  
(As she is about to reach out for the door she notices a few ladybugs on her hand)  
Willow: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Willow then looks at the ladybugs which are on her hand. She realises that the ladybugs are pretty harmless)  
Willow: (Slightly nervous tone) Maybe you guys are not so bad after all………… Honestly you look kinda cute.  
(The ladybugs then crawl off of Willow’s hand. The door then swings open revealing one of the crying witches)  
Crying witch #1: Congratulations Willow Park, you passed the test!  
Willow: (Gets up) So you knew I was afraid of ladybugs huh. (Snarky tone)  
Crying witch #1: And you still are. But at least you know how to control them now.  
(Willow then smiles knowing that she passed)  
(Back in Gus’s test Gus is still afraid of Clowny)  
Clowny: Augustus Porter don’t be shy I just want to be your friend!   
Gus: Nooooooo!!!!!! (Comes to a realisation) You really don’t want to hurt me right?  
Clowny: No I just want to give the birthday boy a present!  
Gus: Okay……………. (Slowly approaches Clowny)  
(Gus then moves right in front of Clowny’s face)  
Clowny: Good boy! I just wanted to give the birthday boy a griffon balloon! (Shows a sculpted balloon of a griffon) Here you go! (Passes it to Gus)  
Gus: Gee thanks!  
(Clowny then transforms into one of the crying witches)  
Crying witch #2: Well done Augustus! You have passed!  
Gus: Guess the clown just wanted to make me happy.  
Crying witch #2: And now you know. Uncertainty often leads to fear.  
(Gus then smiles knowing that he passed)  
(Back in Amity’s test Amity is still on the ground covering her ears from the laughter and mocking)  
Edric: Mittens got stood up! Guess nobody will ever love you now!! (Laughs)  
Emira: Are you scared to talk to her now Mittens?! The worst she can do is laugh at you! Like what we’re doing to you right now! (Laughs)  
Amity: (Gets up) That’s it! I’ll prove you all wrong!   
(Amity then approaches Luz (who is an illusion) and speaks to her)  
Amity: (Sighs) Hey Luz I know that you don’t want to be with me but I just want to say I respect your choice. Maybe there’s someone out there better for you.  
(Luz (who is an illusion) then turns around and smiles at Amity. Luz then transforms into one of the crying witches)  
Amity: (Realises that Luz has turned into a crying witch) Huh???  
Crying witch #3: Congratulations Amity Blight you passed your test! So it’s true you like the human girl?  
Amity: (Scratches her head nervously) Yeah I do. I was just afraid that she wouldn’t like me back.  
Crying witch #3: But now at least you are prepared just in case. You are strong to face and accept rejection.  
(Amity then smiles knowing that she passed)  
(Back at Luz’s test Luz is still rooted to the ground in fear of her mother’s scolding)  
Camilla: TELL ME THE TRUTH MIJA!!!! WHERE WERE YOU!!!!! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!!!!!!!  
Luz: I………… I…………………. (Shaking anxiously on the ground)  
Camilla: What is it Mija!!! Come and tell me NOW!!!!!!!!!! (As the house shakes more vigorously)  
Luz: (Starts tearing up) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MAMI, NO DEBRIA HABERTE MENTIDO LO SIENTO!!!!! (Runs towards the house and pushes the door open)  
(As Luz passes through the door she realises that she’s back at the realm where her friends and the three crying witches are waiting for her)  
Luz: I’m………… I’m back.  
Crying witch #1: Congratulations Luz Noceda you have passed the test! So your mother doesn’t know you’re here?  
Luz: No she doesn’t. But I’m ready to face her when the time comes.  
(The three crying witches then nod their heads in approval)  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity then regroup)  
Crying witch #1: You have passed your tests! Now your owl spirit is stronger than ever before!  
Crying witch #2: But you still have so much more to learn. So you guys will have to stay here where we will train you further.  
Willow: We can’t stay! We have to rescue our mentor!  
Crying witch #3: Sorry but it’s the rules! You will have to stay here until you have achieved pure control of your owl spirit.  
Guz: And that would be how long?! We don’t have much time!  
Luz: Listen! We need to rescue Edalyn Clawthorne from The Emperor and his coven! They are going to do horrible things to her if we don’t save her on time!   
Amity: And we are the only ones who can save her!  
Crying witch #1: Wait Emperor Bellows has captured the most powerful wild magic user alive?!   
Crying witch #2: That only means the dreaded Day Of Unity is upon us unless you stop them!  
Crying witch #3: Then we’ll make an exception. You guys return to The Boiling Isles and save The Owl Lady knowing that your owl spirit is stronger than ever before! Use them well.  
(The witches then transport the four of them back to The Boiling Isles)  
(Back at the Conformatorium Eda and Lilith are ready to be petrified. The crowd is looking in terror as the petrification machine is activated and Eda and Lilith have a look of fear on their face)  
Perry Porter: (Reporting) I’m here live where The Emperor is doing the first public petrification in 30 years!  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House King is watching the event live on the crystal ball)  
King: Oh no Eda! (Starts biting his nails nervously)  
(Back at the Conformatorium roof Emperor Bellows, Warden Wrath, Death, War and Kikimora are standing at the rooftop preparing for Eda and Lilith’s petrification)  
Emperor Bellows: Activate the machine!  
(Kikimora then activates the petrification machine)  
Emperor Bellows: Citizens of The Boiling Isles, this will be the consequence of using wild magic! Let this be a lesson to all of you!  
(Eda and Lilith then hug each other embracing what is possibly their final moment together. But all of a sudden the air is interrupted by a voice booming above the crowd)  
Luz: (Throws a plant glyph while in Ranger form at the petrification machine causing it to stop) Hey let her go!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity (in Ranger form) then show themselves to The Emperor and the crowd watching. The crowd then gasp at the arrival of the Power Rangers)  
Perry Porter: (Reporting) So it seems that the Power Rangers have arrived to save The Owl Lady! What a turn of events!  
King: (Sees the Rangers on the crystal ball television) They made it! Go Rangers!!!!  
Luz: The Owl Lady didn’t do anything wrong! Set her free!  
Willow: Yeah she hasn’t done anything wrong apart from not join a coven! She doesn’t deserve to be petrified!  
Gus: We’re here to stop you!  
Amity: And to show everyone that your ways are not necessarily the right ways!  
(The crowd then starts cheering for the Power Rangers)  
Emperor Bellows: Haha Rangers you’re forgetting the fact that I’m still the most skilled and powerful witch in the entire Boiling Isles. You can’t beat me and my men!  
Luz: Well then let’s see! (Talks to Willow, Gus and Amity) Remember what the witches said our owl spirit is stronger than ever! Let’s just see how much we really got! Super Owl Mode!  
(Luz then transforms into her Super Owl Mode. Her costume is now coated with a gold-white fabric and her helmet now has wing emblems protruding through the sides. She is now holding onto a white-coloured staff with a barn owl palisman on top of it)  
Willow, Gus and Amity: Whoaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Amazing!!!!!  
(The crowd then cheers and looks in amazement seeing the Red Ranger in her new mode)  
Willow: So guys you thinking what I’m thinking?!  
Gus and Amity: Yeah!  
Willow, Gus and Amity: Super Owl Mode!  
(Willow, Gus and Amity then transform into their respective Super Owl Modes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Super Owl Rangers! (Poses and causes an explosion)  
Emperor Bellows: Nooooooo!!!!! Death, War, Wrath get them! I have other matters to attend to! (Quickly walks away)  
(Death, War and Warden Wrath then charge towards the Rangers. Luz notices that The Emperor is running away)  
Luz: Guys handle those monsters I have a target! (Quickly runs off)  
Willow, Gus and Amity: Alright!  
(Willow, Gus and Amity then charge and fight Death, War and Warden Wrath respectively)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attacks Death with her staff) Let’s see if you like this!  
(Willow then grows vines out of the ground to surround Death. He tries fighting them off but he gets overpowered)  
Death: (Gets tangled up) Noooooo!!!!!!!!  
Willow: Let’s see if you like this!  
(Willow then uses her staff to release a supersonic soundwave hitting Death. The powers are too strong for him and he falls to the ground defeated)  
Death: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Willow: Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Poses victoriously)  
(Meanwhile Gus is fighting off War)  
Gus: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks War)   
(War gets hurt but he powers through Gus)  
Gus: Maybe this is too easy. Let’s see if you can multitask!  
(Gus then makes a group of Blue Ranger illusions appear)  
War: Huh???? (Attacks the illusions but realises his sword phases through them like a cloud)  
Gus: Haha miss me? Take this! (Kicks a nearby boulder)  
(The boulder hits War squarely on him knocking him down. Gus then uses his staff to release a bolt of energy at War taking him out)  
War: Nooooooo!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Gus: Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Poses victoriously)  
(Meanwhile Amity is fighting Warden Wrath)  
Amity: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Warden Wrath)  
(Warden Wrath then turns his hands into an axe and slashes Amity slightly hurting her)  
Amity: (Gets up) Oh yeah………… let’s see if you like this!  
(Amity then summons up a few abominations to attack Warden Wrath. Warden Wrath tries fighting them off but is struggling)  
Warden Wrath: Grrrrrr!!!!!!!! (Slices through the abominations)  
Amity: Now let’s see how you like this!  
(Amity then fires up her staff at Warden Wrath hurting him)  
Warden Wrath: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground hurt but not fully defeated)  
Amity: Yeahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Poses victoriously)  
Kikimora: (Looks at the battle going on in shock) This can’t be happening!  
Lilith: Wow they’re really giving the horsemen a beating……….. (Surprised tone)  
Eda: What can I say? Those are my students! (Smiles proudly)  
(Meanwhile inside the Conformatorium Luz is face to face with Emperor Bellows)  
Luz: I know that you took Eda’s gem and the portal. I just want it back!  
Emperor Bellows: You’ll have to fight me to get it then.  
(Luz then charges at Emperor Bellows and they both start fighting)  
Luz: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Emperor Bellows)  
(However Emperor Bellows merely teleports behind Luz and knocks her down with a single swipe from his staff)  
Emperor Bellows: I like your fighting spirit but you’re a little too slow. (Slashes Luz with his staff)  
Luz: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Emperor Bellows: You can never defeat me Red Ranger! Once I open the portal and petrify The Owl Lady the Day Of Unity will begin and no one can stop it! Just give up human!  
Luz: Yeah you’re right. You win. (Kneels in defeat)  
Emperor Bellows: Very good. Now give me your gem and everything will be fine.   
Luz: Okay. (Places something on the ground) Let’s see if you like this! (Reveals the item to be an ice glyph)   
(Luz then activates the ice glyph. The ice shard hits Emperor Bellows in the eye breaking his mask)  
Emperor Bellows: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets hit)  
(This causes Emperor Bellows to drop the black gem as well as the portal to the human realm. Luz tries using her super speed to grab both the items but is restrained by Emperor Bellows before she can get away)  
Emperor Bellows: You think you could just get away that easy? No no Red Ranger it isn’t gonna be as straightforward as you think. I will let you go with your powers but I just want the portal! Your Ranger powers will be insignificant once the Day Of Unity is complete!  
Luz: Okay fine!!! (Passes the portal case to Emperor Bellows)  
(Emperor Bellows then tosses Luz to the ground)  
Luz: (Gets up) I may have lost but so did you! (Taps her staff on the floor)  
(Emperor Bellows then notices that Luz rigged the portal with fire glyphs. The glyphs then activate and explode causing the portal to be destroyed)  
Emperor Bellows: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
(Luz then gives a deathly glare at The Emperor. She then arrives at the roof of the Conformatorium where Eda and Lilith are still caged up)  
Luz: (Points her staff at Kikimora) Release her! NOW!!!  
Kikimora: (Shudders in fear as she casts a spell to release Eda and Lilith from their cage)  
(Luz then runs to Eda and hugs her)  
Luz: (Hugs Eda) Eda you’re okay!!!!! I was so worried!!!!!  
(Willow, Gus and Amity then join them and hug her as well)  
Amity: (Notices that Lilith is there) Uhhhhh hate to break it to you but why is she here?  
Eda: Don’t worry. She’s with us now! I’ll explain later!  
(The Rangers then notice dozens of guards charging towards them)  
Eda: Everyone get on my back let’s get outta here!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Amity and Lilith then get on Eda’s back as she flies off in her cursed form. The audience look in amazement and cheer)  
Emperor Bellows: (Angry tone) Children of the Isles, the titan has told me to spare the Owl Lady’s life! But her curse will strip away all her powers! Let this be a lesson to all of you about the dangers of wild magic! (Walks off)  
(The audience then gasp at The Emperor’s statement)  
(Scene then shows the gang right outside The Owl House)  
King: (Runs out) Eda! Luz! Everyone! You’re back!!!!! (Hugs Eda)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Power down! (Demorphs) Yes King we’re safe! (Pats King on the head) We unlocked our owl spirit and now we’re stronger than ever! Eda stay here I’ll get some elixir!  
Lilith: Don’t! No amount of elixir can heal her curse. I should’ve done this a long time ago!  
(Lilith then holds Eda’s head and places their foreheads together)  
Lilith: (Chants) With this spell declared let the pain be shared!  
(The spell then causes both Eda and Lilith to undergo a transformation. Eda turns back into her witch form but her left eye turns grey whilst Lilith has her right eye turned grey and gains a grey streak on her hair)  
Luz: (Runs towards Eda) So Eda are you okay?! Can you still do magic?!  
Eda: (Tries to draw a spell circle but can’t) Well that’s a no.  
Lilith: I also feel weakened as well.  
Luz: it’s okay. You still have this to help you. (Passes the black gem back to Eda)  
(Eda then takes the gem from Luz. The gem bonds back to Eda’s wrist and transforms into a morpher)  
Eda: Well my Ranger powers are back but I won’t be as strong as before.  
Willow: No worries Eda we’re a team!  
Gus: And we can teach you what we know!  
Amity: And with our Ranger powers we can still defeat The Emperor!  
Eda: Yup this battle is far from over! Group hug everybody!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Amity, King and Eda then form a group hug)  
Eda: Lilith don’t be shy……………. Join us there’s room for one more!  
Lilith: (Hesitant tone) Alright then! (Joins the group hug) Sorry for everything I did.  
Luz: You do know that you owe us a lottttttttttttttt right?  
Lilith: Yup………………………  
(Back at the Emperor’s Castle the guards are rebuilding the portal door. Kikimora and Warden Wrath approach The Emperor rather nervously)  
Warden Wrath: Me and the horsemen tried to hold them off but they were too strong! (Kneels down)  
Emperor Bellows: It’s alright Warden Wrath. There are other things we need to do apart from defeating the Rangers!  
Kikimora: But what about Lilith Clawthorne? She has defected!  
Emperor Bellows: No worries she was weak and insignificant anyways. But I have good news to the both of you. Wrath, Kiki, you have been promoted to my generals!  
Warden Wrath: Yes! Finally!!!!!!! I’ve been dreaming of the day I finally get to be the second in command!!!!!! (Flails his arms)  
Kikimora: But what about me? I’ve never been anything more than a mere messenger and tour guide.  
Emperor Bellows: I know you Kiki and you have the ability to access to the demon realm. Use it to your advantage! Oh and congratulations you are now the co-head of the Emperor’s Coven after Lilith’s rather abrupt………. departure. But use it wisely! Or it will end badly!  
Kikimora: (Gulps) Yes my lord!  
THE END


End file.
